Night Change
by blackkitty479
Summary: Mysterious things can happen at night... Problem is, sometimes you don't remember anything. And it's even worse when remembering isn't such a bad idea after all... M for first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**_And so I get to writing two separate fics in parallel...But what can I say, I just had to get this out of my head. Although this first chapter is M, the next ones will probably have a lower rating. Hope you'll like it! :P._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**"Mr. Tesla, I'm sorry to disturb you but it seems we have a breach in the security. A woman broke into our facility and knocked out a few guards."

Nikola just threw a disgusted look at the guard. "A woman you say? How can a woman disable my guards? I think I don't pay you for nothing."

"I know, but this girl… you have to see her, she's good. In so many ways. I ran before she could catch me but I think she's coming this way."

"Really now? Well then, I look forward to meeting her. If she knocked my guards out, maybe I could hire-" Nikola's words were interrupted by his guard falling to the floor. The woman he had feared walked into the office, stepping over his guard's motionless body.

"Hello, Nikola." Helen said, thrusting one of her heels into the guard's neck.

Nikola had to take a step back before being sure what he saw was not a dream. The one in front of him was Helen, but he had never seen her like that before. She was wearing only an insanely short leather dress, which showed off her beautiful neck and those long legs that had haunted Nikola's dreams for more than a century. His look almost got lost inside her cleavage, and he couldn't help whistling admiratively at the gorgeous view in front of him.

"Well, Helen, this is… unexpected." He managed to say, trying his best not to drool.

"I bet it is." She answered cheekily, as she got closer to him.

"You know, if you wanted to see me, you could have called, establish an appointment or something…"

"And miss all the fun fighting your guards? I don't think so. By the way, you do realize you are surrounded by idiots, don't you?"

"Let's not talk about that. Why are you here, Helen? What do you want?"

"That's the real question, isn't it?" Helen said on a seductive tone as she approached Nikola's desk. She threw all his things on the floor and climbed his desk, spreading her legs wide. "I am pretty sure I want you, Nikola." She whispered seductively, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to her.

He barely managed to get away of her grip, as he stepped back, trying to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. "Helen what has got into you?" he asked, praying that she won't change her mind.

"Well, you see…I realized I may have been a little harsh with you. You always tried to help me and I've been so ungrateful to you. Not to mention that you are a sexy beast in your own way."

"That I am." He said smirking, but immediately cursed himself mentally. This didn't sound like his Helen. She looked like her, talked like her, even smelled like her, but she couldn't have been real. She just couldn't… Great. She was reaching for his pants now, both of her hands filled with his forms, squeezing him violently as he tried his best not to burst out in flames.

"Helen are you sure?" he asked panting, as her hands grabbed him and squeezed all his length, insisting on each of his nerves. She was insanely good and she knew it. "I have never been surer of anything in my life, Nikola. It's me. We can spend the whole night arguing about this, or I can use other methods of convincing you."She slapped him over his behind with one hand, as the other practically tore his zipper apart. That moment he knew that he either had her right there or exploded in his pants. So he stepped back, trying to unbutton his shirt, but she didn't let him. Instead, she got off his desk, pulling him closer as her teeth cut his buttons one by one. When she had a perfect view at his bare chest, she thrusted one of her heels into his chest, pushing him on the floor. He didn't even try to protest as she got on top of him and kissed him violently, biting his lips until they bled and sucking every single drop of his blood just before his wounds healed.

He didn't know exactly when she undressed herself, or when he ended up naked. He just knew that, a few moments later, they were both on the floor, with Helen riding him like crazy, allowing his every inch to conquer her insides, even to wound her as she impaled herself violently on him, screaming his name as his hardness crushed on her sore point, as her fingers thrusted into his hair, pushing his lips on her breasts, letting him taste her blood as she drained every drop of his liquid squeezing him between her thighs. It was then when he scratched at her back with his talons, leaving deep marks on her skin as they came almost at the same time, screaming each other's name until their voices got hoarse. Helen smiled when she saw his exhausted look and spent a few minutes licking the sweat off his face, tasting every drop that leaked from that insanely ruffable hair, before falling asleep into his arms.

The next morning, Helen woke up only to see she wasn't in her bed. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was and found the room utterly familiar. She was in Nikola's office at SCIU- but how did she get there? She didn't have a clue. Moreover, she soon discovered she was naked, on a couch where she had probably slept all night. This couldn't have been good.

"Good morning, my love." Nikola said as he entered the room with a bottle of wine in his hands. Helen didn't know what to do first. Stare at Nikola's incredibly sexy body, barely hidden by a pair of silk black boxers or cover herself? She decided the latter was more important and she sneaked under the cover, unable to keep her eyes of him.

Nikola only smiled cheekily. "No need to hide, Helen, I know how you look naked, remember?" he said as a delicious smirk curled his lips. "Can I tempt you with a '36 Bordeaux? I figured we should celebrate last night you know."

"Last night? What happened-" Helen started asking, before she realized she probably knew the answer. "Nikola please tell me we didn't-"

"Oh yes, we did. I think nine times in a row actually, but I may have lost count. And this is _me_ we're talking about so yeah, it was pretty distracting."

"No no no. We couldn't have. I clearly remember falling asleep at the Sanctuary. Alone. Tell me you didn't do something stupid, like drugging me or kidnapping me or…"

"Of course not, Helen. Please tell me you didn't change your mind because I couldn't stand the thought."

"Nikola, I didn't sleep with you. This is all I know."

"As a matter of fact you did, Helen. And I have to say, I am utterly offended you don't remember a thing. You screamed my name so hard I was pretty sure I gave you the best night in your life and now you say you can't remember a thing?"

"You're lying."

"Explain the marks on your neck then. And not only those. I admit, I got a little excited but hey you can't blame you can you?"

"You're damn right I can. You're bluffing. You could have made them while I was asleep."

"You really think I'm that low? Really Helen. And maybe this explains the marks, but how I could possibly know this if I hadn't slept with you?" Saying this, he approached her and before she could protest, he grabbed her hands, caressing them as he licked that incredible soft spot of hers at the base of her neck. His tongue climbed a little bit, caressing the base of her hair as she couldn't stop a moan escaping her throat. Bloody hell. If he knew this was the thing that turned her on the most, there could have been only one plausible explanation for that. But how could she have forgotten everything? Granted, Nikola had moments when he was a jerk, but she was pretty sure that she couldn't ever forget a night with him. And seeing him almost naked didn't exactly change her mind about that. On the contrary.

"Now you believe me?" Nikola whispered seductively in her ear.

"Yes." She sighed. "But you have to believe me too. I don't remember a thing."

"Your loss." Nikola smirked. "But I guess I can fix that. We could do it again and again and again, you now, just to make sure you'll remember every detail from now on." He pressed his body on hers, pushing her into the couch, as she felt him pulsating on her abdomen. There was a part of her that wanted to forget about anything else, to give in to the passion he was feeling and to see if he was really that good as he bragged himself to be. But she couldn't do that. After all, she was Helen Magnus. And she didn't do stuff like that. Well, not theoretically.

So she just pushed him away, almost feeling sorry for his disappointed look. "Before we do anything else, Nikola, I need to find out what happened last night."

"Besides the fact you almost raped me you mean?" he laughed. "I guess I could show you the footage on the cameras but don't you think it would be a waste of time?"

"You taped the whole thing and didn't tell me?"

"Well I have security cameras you know. It wasn't planned."

"You could have showed them to me in the first place instead of playing with my neck!" Helen yelled and he could tell she was angry.

"Right. And miss out all the fun, not to mention that you could have claimed it is only a setup? This is not how I roll, Helen."

"Shut up and show them to me."

"Fine. A fair warning, though. These are certainly M rated. You could think twice before showing them to anyone else. I'll also get you some clothes because the leather dress you were wearing last night… let's say that vampire talons and leather aren't exactly best friends."

"I came to you wearing leather?"

"Yeah, I know. Too good to be true, right?"

With these words, Nikola left the room, as Helen couldn't help cursing him mentally. She had just spent what was apparently one of the best nights in her life with him and she didn't remember a single thing. A part of her wanted that he was the one whose memory had been erased. Amnesia or not, she was absolutely sure he would never let her in peace after that night. Although, after seeing him in his boxers, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted him to let her alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**This got a lot longer than I actually intended, because well, if I split it into two chapters they would have been too short, so yeah, I figured out the bigger the better :P. Especially when Nikola is involved ;). Neah don't mind me :P Just go on and read :P. **

"That would be quite enough, thank you." Helen said sighing.

"But Helen, you only saw 30 minutes. I did mention that I have over 9 hours of footage didn't I?" Nikola said giggling. He was still in the mood to make fun about everything, but this mood was slowly beginning to fade away as he saw the look on her face.

"What is wrong, Helen?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "I know that maybe I shouldn't have done it, but you came to me, dressed like that, and…"

"It's not this. You're not the problem. I am. It's me on that tape."

"I am quite aware of that, Helen. A lot more than you are, as a matter of fact."

"You don't understand. I still don't remember anything and I clearly wasn't myself when I had sex with you, but I was myself actually."

"I don't like when you're being cryptical Helen."

She sighed a bit before letting everything out. It wasn't exactly something she was proud with, but he deserved to know the truth. She didn't know why, but she had to tell him.

"Well, let's just say that I had these…fantasies in a very dark and narrow corner of my mind. And they are all on that tape. Every single second of them I guess."

"Are you saying that you had fantasies with me?" Nikola grinned devilishly. "This type of fantasies?"

"Not necessarily with you. But if I had to describe a perfect night I would have if I wasn't me… well that tape does it perfectly."

"Yowza. Well I guess that explains a few things. They seemed a little too out of box to me."

"I did the biting part didn't I?"

"Yes. And since I am almost sure that you wouldn't do it with someone who isn't capable of healing… you can drop the part with "you didn't fantasize about me". How many times, Helen?"

"Don't push it, Nikola. You already know too much."

"Too much as in "you fantasized enough about me to have nine hours of ideal sex in your head" or as in "good thing we did this after you revamped me because otherwise I would have been left without my family jewels"?" Nikola asked with a cheeky smile.

She didn't respond, but she glared at him. "The important thing now is to determine what happened to me so that we can make sure it doesn't happen again." She said harshly.

"Well, you already know what happened to me. You came here, went Die Hard on my guards and then… well you said you know the rest. Why are you giggling?"

"I'm not giggling." Helen said dismissively. "I am not in the mood for this."

"But still, you are. There was this smile on your face when I said that Die Hard thing."

"Well you're the second one who says it and gets to kiss me. But I remember last time."

"You said _one_. Not _guy._"

"Anyway, back to our main problem." Helen said. "You're saying that you didn't notice anything different."

"Except the fact that you sexed me up you mean?"

"Yes."

"No. That's why I didn't stop. Although…"

"What?"

"Would you yell "it's good to be free?" "

"Nikola what kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Well you did last night. And it didn't seem like something you would say. But given the fact that I was… uhm you can guess what I was doing at the time- I ignored it."

"You know what this means don't you?"

"You have to run a series of tests. Let me guess. Blood, blood pressure, anything that may show if you're infected with something or not…"

"You know me so well."

"Yeah. Biblically too since last night."

"Nikola I swear if you mention it again I'll…"

"You'll what? I've seen the worst of you. And also the best. It is amazing how little difference is between these two don't you think?"

"I think I should go to the Sanctuary. I don't know if you have all I need here and…"

"I have everything you could ever want in here, Helen. Plus, what would you tell the children? That you've travelled half the world only to fuck me and that you don't remember anything now?"

"You're right. Besides, if this is something general… Well I can't afford jumping on others can I?"

"But you can afford jumping on _me_?" Nikola grinned devilishly. "Well well well. You are starting to come to your senses."

"I only want to stay here because you're a vampire, Nikola. You can stop me if I try anything funny. Now shut up and help me. Where is the lab?"

"I'll show you the way. By the way, you do realize that if they found out I slept with you they'll probably fire me don't you? I mean, you're competition. I would know about that, it was almost impossible to get you to stop staying on top."

"And you managed?"

"Vampire, remember?"

"Right. " Helen sighed. After all, it was explainable, because she was almost sure that she wouldn't have been able to ride him nine hours continuously. Not when she knew what was inside those silk boxers. But right now, they had to focus on their research. She was almost positive she had been infected by something, but she had to know what it was. And, more important, she had to know if Nikola had got it too. Because she couldn't even possibly begin to imagine what it would have been like with both of them desperately wanting to have sex with each other and not having anything to restrain them from doing so.

They spent the whole day in the lab, trying to figure out what was wrong, but the tests all came clear. Apart from a very high dose of endorphins in Helen's blood, that Nikola had taken the chance to make fun about, nothing was unusual.

"You should get some rest. I'll take it from here." Nikola said when he saw Helen yawning.

"Rest? But Nikola there are so many things we could do together in a bed other than resting."

"Great. Here we go again. Helen, listen to me. This is not you. If we have sex now you won't remember a thing. Just like it happened last night."

"But I remember everything from last night, Nikola. You were such a stud! It only made me want you more. So, what do you say? Can we take the floor or do we have to go to your office?"

He watched her as she got closer to him, and gasped when he felt her hands all over his body. He wasn't sure about the rest, but she clearly remembered where she had to touch him to drive him crazy. Not fair. Just… not fair.

"Helen, cut it off. You're not Helen. Not _my _Helen, not the woman I love. I don't know what keeps happening to you, but I won't sleep with you again. Not until I'm sure that this is what you really want."

"But we had _so_ much fun last night" Helen pouted as she rubbed herself against him, relishing the way he began to harden against her thigh. "At least your body makes a lot more sense that you do." She said as she caressed his behind.

"No, Helen. I can't do it. You're sick."

"Sick? Are you kidding me? _I_ am sick? How about this crazy British woman that refuses to fuck you even if she knows damn well that she wants nothing more than to have you, even if she is perfectly aware of the fact that you are the hottest guy she will ever meet, that you could give her the best sex she ever had in over 200 years, just because you two have a little problem with conflicting beliefs over work?"

"So you're not Helen, after all." Nikola said sighing.

"Helen Magnus is my past, but she won't be my present, or my future. You see, I was a prisoner. Trapped inside a body that rejected anyone she was attracted to, just because it got ahead of her work, just because she had to think everything, to study anything? Nikola do you have any idea what torture was staying 6 days with you in that blasted library? I could have had you right then, but no, Helen had to study that idiot map! And having you in my bed afterwards, in _our_ bed, and then she kicked you out! But lately… something happened. I was awoken. And I knew that the first thing I need to do is to find you, wherever in the world you could be, and to fuck your brains out. And you have to admit, that I did a pretty good job with that didn't I?" She was now playing with his zipper, pulling it up and down, as she rubbed herself against his chest and licked his neck biting him gently.

"An incredibly good job. But still, you're not Helen."

"I am the Helen you always wanted, Nikola. Stop denying it."

Nikola sighed. "Well, I guess I don't have any other option, do I? Wait here, I'll be right back."

"OK. But please, don't make me wait for too long, you hottie."

"I won't."

Helen smiled when she saw that Nikola had kept his word. He was back in no time, now shirtless, his pants unzipped, a devilish grin on his face as he held a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

"I figured that we might need these." He said as he just stood there, one hand on the hip, the other playing with the handcuffs. If there was a perfect picture for lust, Nikola looking like that was pretty close to the idea of it. "Come and get them if you want, Helen." He smirked.

He didn't need to say it twice. Helen got up and headed towards him, waving her hips in an almost hypnotic manner, and when she finally got to him she caressed those delicious muscles on his arms before grabbing the handcuffs. The looks in their eyes could have made water boil. They both knew what followed wasn't going to be easy, but they also knew it was going to be insanely pleasurable. It happened in a flash. He grabbed her tight, crushing her body to his as he kissed her suffocatingly. They both kneeled in front of each other, as their bodies rubbed in perfect sync and he managed to put the handcuffs on her and tie her to one of his chairs. She didn't even struggle to break free at first; instead, she lied down on the floor, spreading her legs wide, as she threw him a dirty look.

"Well, I guess you won this time. Take me." She said with a sinful look, almost purring. She was so sexy that Nikola was almost not able to resist her.

" Goodnight, Helen. Don't be mad. You'll thank me in the morning." He said with a sigh as he left, locking her inside.


End file.
